


Unspoken

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: A Strategist's Focus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: More romps with Ignis - why does letting off steam need to be so quiet?Sequel toUnwound.





	Unspoken

You lay with your arms crossed behind your head in the caravan, letting the artificial light pour in the window and onto your face. You'd nudged the curtain aside so you could poke your face out and let your mind wander.  
  
You'd been working hard to keep your dirty little secrets, but your brain flooded with inappropriate images at the worst times. Yesterday, while taking down a coeurl, you were momentarily distracted by flashes of Ignis' eyes peeking out from between your thighs on the dock in Galdin Quay. You'd almost missed the timing on protecting Prompto, who was setting up one of his special gunshots, and were forced to do an awkward tuck-and-roll to get to him. You paid for that distraction dearly, with one of those awful coeurl whiskers slapping you right in the shoulder, and it still smarted a bit. You'd succeeded in covering Prompto though, and your momentary panic hadn't stopped your brain from replaying unbidden movies of that excellent fuck during the next battle. You lay there in the streetlights, recalling again the glorious feeling of being completely filled, and you sighed. Sleep was a faraway concept at this point.  
  
You started and almost made a noise when you felt one cool finger lightly tap your upper arm. Wrestling your face around the curtain, you peeked over Gladio's slumbering bulk to see Ignis, shushing you. His green eyes shone at you in the darkness, and he treated you to his characteristic smirk. Dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and a black cotton tank top, his growing arousal was apparent to you. You gazed at it appreciatively before returning your eyes to his, placing your hand to your chest and blinking up at him innocently. Your core throbbed at the prospect of another romp.  
  
Teeth flashed in a smile as he extended a hand to you gracefully, as though inviting you to an elegant waltz rather than a bang behind the camper. You clambered carefully over Gladio, freezing when he threw an arm over his head. He nestled his head back into his pillow and resumed snoring.  
  
Whew. Now just Prompto. He was curled up into a little ball, so if you could just shuffle around him....  
  
Sensing warmth, Prompto scooted toward your crouched leg. It was now or never - if he got hold of you you'd never get out of here without waking someone. You hopped lightly over him to the floor and held your breath. Still thankfully asleep, Prompto's eyebrows furrowed, disappointed, and he burrowed into Gladio's armpit.  
  
That was close. You looked over to Ignis, and saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Bastard. You screwed up your mouth and forehead in your best scowl. Easy for him, lying next to the most unwakeable prince in the world, with no one to climb over.  
  
You finally grasped Ignis' offered hand, and your bare feet padded quietly over the caravan's linoleum and down the scored metal steps. Outside, the air was cool and clear, and you took a deep breath, enjoying the relief from the day's heat. The warm, dusty earth felt good under your toes. You still hadn't let go of Ignis' hand.  
  
With a rush, you remembered why you were out here, and your palm grew a bit sweaty. He smiled down at you knowingly and used your clasped hands to draw you close to him and around the caravan to the side away from the parking lot. You knew why you were here, knew that he wanted you, and yet - there was a bit of nervousness coursing through your body. You swallowed, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
Once you'd strolled around to the camper, facing the same window you'd been staring out earlier, Ignis stroked your injured shoulder and looked at you silently, inquiringly. You shrugged. It hurt, but not impossibly.  
  
You were surprised when Ignis placed several small kisses to the slightly singed skin, and you shivered. This wasn't supposed to be anything but casual - right? Just some fun to let off steam. That was an awfully romantic gesture for a fuck buddy.  
  
You were suddenly shy again, and you tipped your chin down and eyes up as Ignis, still clasping your hand, raised your good arm above your head and against the uneven wall of the fence behind the caravan. He kissed your lips then, sweet and deep and unhurried. You took your time as well, melting into the kiss, playing slow, languid games with your tongues and unclasping your hands to run both of yours over Ignis' shoulders and neck.  
  
You stroked his temple and pushed his hair across his forehead, thinking how good he looked without his glasses at night - more boyish, messier. Ever perceptive, Ignis caught your look and returned the compliment by cupping the side of your face and stepping closer to press his body against yours.  
  
His hands became slightly bolder, drifting under your own standard-issue black tank. You stood on your tiptoes to claim his mouth again, kissing him insistently but slowly. Nobody knew you were out here, might as well prolong your pleasure.  
  
Ignis' hands smoothed over your skin like he was trying to touch you everywhere at once. His hands roamed over your nipples, making you want to moan into his mouth. In the interest of secrecy, you rolled your hips forward into his instead. He cupped your chin with both hands and deepened the kiss, grinding his growing hardness into you. You felt him smile into the kiss when he encountered the wetness in your panties.  
  
You slid your hands under his shirt, and felt a delicious jerk through Ignis' core when you ran your fingers across his chest. You gave both nipples a small, experimental tug with your fingertips. Ignis' cock throbbed painfully against you and he pressed you even harder into the metal wall behind you. His hands dipped past the waistband of your panties to glide over the curve of your ass. You ground needily against him again, and he slipped his fingers around to the front of your panties. 

You bit back a moan and returned the favor, grasping Ignis' hardening cock through his soft briefs as he began to stroke your folds, and you darted your gaze over toward the diner furtively.  Assured that you were clear of any sight lines, you freed his cock and pumped it,  causing Ignis to flutter his eyelashes and pant. Quietly, of course. 

You continued to stroke him thoughtfully, imagining the noises you could squeeze out of him in a less precarious situation.  His eyes narrowed and he pressed his fingers into you, circling pressure on your clit and causing you to bite your lips. _Dammit, Scientia, stop reading my mind.  And stop making everything a damn competition._

You shoved your panties to the ground and shamelessly brought one leg around his waist, bringing his face close to yours without touching.  The air burned between your lips as you breathed together. He dropped into a bit of a crouch to accommodate the height difference, and your hand guided his cock inside as he pushed in slowly.  Your head dropped back against the black metal slats of the fence, and you fought the urge to groan.  

You stared at the tiny silver skull pendant dangling over Ignis' collarbone as he slowly slid all the way into you, bottoming out with a slight shove. He dragged his way back out of you, and the feeling of him against your walls was exquisite.  You shuddered and reached up to lick and kiss the dip at his neck where the skull glittered. 

Tucking one arm under your raised knee, Ignis used his other hand to play with your straining nipples. You claimed his mouth in a desperate attempt to remain silent, as pleasure rippled through your body. He slowly pumped himself in and out as you rode out your waves.  As your body bucked and shook, you were thankful for the metal fence in between you and the camper. Your own smirk drifted across your lips as you envisioned how the two of you could probably rock the camper right off its blocks. You shoved your free hand between you to rub at your clit again, burying your mouth in Ignis' shoulder as you came. 

Ignis' thrusting became more insistent, and his hand found your hair, combing through your strands to grip your face close to his. Looking up through those elegantly tilted eyebrows, Ignis held your eyes steady as his breath grew ragged.  You could see the cords on his neck stand out, and you flicked your tongue between his lips.  

Your fingers twined between cold metal slats as you sought resistance to keep yourself upright.  You were close again, and he knew it, chasing your own orgasm as a prize before giving into his own. He dropped his head to your breast, licking and sucking your nipple while continuing his pace.  You clenched your teeth and curled your raised leg around the small of Ignis' back.  Your free hand snaked up his shirt again. You took a risk and gave his nipple a medium sized pinch, more mean than playful. 

It worked. Ignis gasped and choked on a swallowed growl.  He grasped you securely and began to pound into you.  Feeling the powerful snap of his hips and the gorgeous clench in his ass cheeks pushed you over the edge as well.  You came together, painfully restrained gusts of air replacing the loud moans you both wanted to let escape from your lips. You grabbed those beautifully sculpted cheeks and kissed him hungrily, still grinding with him inside you as your body curled in on itself in pleasure.  He kissed you back, hard, as his own body clenched furiously. 

You were sure you heard the click of a shutter in the darkness. But when your gaze darted to the caravan's window, you saw nothing but black plexiglass. 

Ignis drew himself out of you slowly, agonizingly, and your eyes rolled back in delight.  You shivered one final time, and Ignis pressed his forehead to yours. His beautiful sea green eyes were wide with - surprise? Disbelief? It was adorable, and you were pleased to see you'd blown his mind as thoroughly as he'd blown yours. 

With a sassy wiggle, you stepped back into your panties. They were a mess, and would be an even bigger mess when the giant load he'd shot into you leaked back out overnight. Somehow that felt like an accomplishment. And you wanted to snicker when you remembered who did the laundry. 

The next night, you dropped into bed exhausted.  Those stupid hunts that only came out at night always meant a late bedtime, and you were worn out.  You figured Ignis was worn out too, so you tucked yourself in next to the window again and let Gladio and Prompto box you in. You peered out around the curtain again, looking for the exact spot you'd engaged in your delicious debauchery the night before, trying to relive some of those moments. 

And he was _right fucking there_.  Waiting for you.  His gaze met yours, and the intensity and need you saw there floored you. Without breaking eye contact, he took his cock out and stroked it at you. Long strokes, but hard ones. Giving you the exact picture of what you could expect outside. 

You almost didn't care if you woke the others as you hopped over them ten times as fast as you'd done it last night, all tiredness having left your body. You even stepped on Prompto, who let out an offended "Ow!" to which you whispered, "Sorry - gotta pee!"  Before you headed down the camper steps you glanced back to make sure he was asleep, and you watched his breath return to light, even snores before making your way out.

You dashed around the caravan, and Ignis met your gaze as soon as the angle allowed.  You were unable to play it cool, trotting toward him eagerly.  He dropped his hands from his still-erect cock and spread them at his sides toward you, palms up. 

You dove right into his face for a hungry kiss, grinding your impossibly wet panties against his throbbing shaft.  You grabbed his hand and shoved it down the front of your underwear, guiding his fingers inside your sopping pussy. He bit his lip and tossed his head back, thrusting his fingers inside your slick warmth. 

You nearly threw off your panties and turned your back on Ignis, who instinctively pulled closer to you to fondle your breasts and lick seductively up your neck.  You shuddered and walked your hips back to him, and he slid into you slowly, wetting his length with your juices gradually before grabbing your hips and pulling you firmly onto him. Your fingers twined the slats of that metal fence once again as you adjusted to him and moved slowly back, then forward again. He used the hands on your hips to increase the pace, and you saw the cords of his fingers flex as they pressed into your skin. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head and you surrendered fully to Ignis' rhythm.  He wound an arm around you and played with your nipples, a bit roughly. Shocks of pleasure shot directly to your core, and you bucked back eagerly.  You thrust onto each other with more vigor than last night, in a hurry this time. You choked back a squeal as Ignis' hand moved to your clit, those smooth fingers pulling and rubbing at your wetness as you shuddered.  You felt an arm slip around your ribs again, and you felt Ignis' mouth at your neck and his hair brush your ear as he curled closer to you. 

You bumped back into him as he continued to slam into you.  You head tipped back and your body bounced weakly as your vision turned white and you tried to focus on shutting up while your bodies jerked with pleasure together.  Strained pants filled the air, and you came hard and fast together. Hips snapped into you as you clenched down hard, and he slammed fully against your entrance.  You wished you could see his face as he emptied himself into you. You purposely squeezed yourself around him to heighten the final bit of pleasure for you both. The fingers at your left hip pressed into you hard, then decidedly pulled back, as though he was reminding himself not to hurt you. 

Damn, that sounded like another camera click. What the fuck? You were sure Prompto was asleep when you left. When you looked carefully at the window you'd been staring out, you didnt see anything. Maybe it was some weird garage thing flapping in the wind. You shrugged and refocused on coming down from the amazing high you'd just reached. 

As you put back on what little clothing you'd been wearing, Ignis approached you and slung an arm around your hip while walking you to the corner of the fence. He pulled you close for another kiss, his tongue casual and familiar in your mouth. You loved seeing him so relaxed.

You went first, knowing he'd leave a respectable amount of time before going back into the camper, for deniability's sake. Gladio had rolled all the way over to the side of the camper, and Prompto's little heat-seeking body had followed him, so you sank down on the open end of the mattress with a bit of relief.

You weren't entirely sure what you'd gotten yourself into here. Was this really "helping" the situation for the two of you? Or were you just greedily indulging yourself?  You sighed, closed your eyes, and resolved to focus on it in the morning.  You heard the camper door open and shut quietly, and you grinned to yourself, squeezing your thighs together with satisfaction. Yep, definitely worrying about that tomorrow. 


End file.
